A Chance at the Dance
by dizzyduck5
Summary: Riku's the school's playboy. Sora's the best friend who has a crush on him. Same old, same old. However, how does a little incident at the Senior-Junior dance change their relationship forever? YAOI! Sora/Riku and other pairings.


Alright! Second yaoi fanfic! WOO! After reading over 60 of these kinds of stories, I could not stop myself from writing one. Now I'm afraid it's just redundant, but hell, I enjoyed writing it!

This summer, I plan on writing a fanfiction for every video game I play (And I play a hell lot of games!) But I don't think I'll do one on Spyro: New Beginning (beat it in 2 days). I honestly don't think I can... Next on the list you ask? Well...I guess Devil May Cry 3. If you've played that, I think you'll know who I'm pairing ;^)

PLEASE ENJOY THIS! I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did...well...leave that to your imagination!

* * *

><p>"I demand an apology!" Naminé screamed into Riku's face. I kept my head low and poked at my food, trying to ignore the scene before me. Didn't matter, though. I've seen it a thousand times before. What else did you expect from the school's playboy and my best friend?<p>

Before Riku could say anything, he was slapped in the face by Naminé who then stomped off in the other direction, a string of curses escaping her mouth. Rubbing his cheek, the silver-haired boy retook his seat across from mine.

"Sorry about that, Sora. What were you saying about that movie?" he asked, completely normal after what had just happened. I sighed and shook my long, messy, brown spikes.

"Nothing," I said before going back to poking my lunch with my plastic fork.

"Come on, Sora! Are you trying to kill it?" Riku pointed at my lunch and started to make chocking and gargling sounds every time I stabbed my macaroni.

"Fine! Here!" I pushed the tray to him, and he happily accepted it.

"Damn, Riku! Is there anything you won't eat?" a voice above mocked. I looked up, and seeing the flash of red, I knew who is was before even seeing their face.

"Anything you touch," Riku mumbled through the food in his mouth. My twin brother, Roxas, laughed as he sat down next to me with his own lunch. His boyfriend, Axel, sat next to Riku. He was a senior, just like Riku while Roxas and I were still juniors.

"So," the red head began while putting his arm around his friend, "I hear you're a bachelor once again." Riku shrugged his arm off of him. "Can't say I'm surprised. Eh, you'll probably have a new one by tomorrow." Roxas glared at Axel for even suggesting such a thing in front of me. I didn't mind really; I'm used to it. So what if I've had a crush on Riku for the past five years? There's absolutely no way he'd ever even consider going out with me. I mean, we've been best friends since we were in the playpen. Can you imagine how awkward that would be? And the whole school and I know for a fact that he isn't gay.

"Can you two ever stop acting like selfish pigs?" Kairi asked as she sat on the other side of me. Well, the whole gang was now present, except for two others who were probably making out in the bathroom. Everyone in the group knew about my infatuation with Riku except for, obviously, Riku. We sat and chatted for a while until the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I got up and started towards the door.

"Hey Sora!" Riku called. I turned around. "Meet you at your locker!" He still wanted to finish everyone else's lunch. I nodded and headed back towards my locker to get my health book. As I was digging around for it, it somehow ended up on the floor, so I bent down to grab it.

"Hmmm, nice view," someone said from behind me. I let out a weird _meep _sound and quickly turned around. There, leaning against the lockers smirking, was Xemnas, a guy in Riku's class who's been giving me a lot of trouble lately. I closed my locker as fast as I could and was ready to make my escape before an arm shot out, blocking my exit. "Don't be like that little Sora. I just wanted to ask you a question. Why don't you come to the Senior-Junior Dance with me? Every junior needs a senior in order to attend. And lucky for you, I'm available. Come on, I'll show you something really fun."

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking at the floor. I knew all too well that what this guy had in mind wasn't dancing, and I wasn't ready to make that jump in my teenage life, especially with a guy like him. Xemnas kept getting closer and closer. _"Someone help me!" _I thought. Suddenly, a hand reached out and pulled Xemnas away from me.

"Excuse me, Mansex, but Sora will be late for class if you keep bothering him," Riku said, glaring at his classmate.

"Riku!" I said happily. He reached over, grabbed my hand, and practically dragged me away from Xemnas. I looked back and saw the guy glaring back before heading off. As we neared my next class, I realized that Riku was still holding my hand and my face instantly reddened. "Umm...Riku?" I mumbled. He stopped and looked at me. "My hand..." He suddenly realized this and dropped my hand like it was a piece of burning metal. I felt a sting in my chest but ignored it.

"I'll see you tonight!" he called as he continued to his next class.

"Yeah!" I called back. He and I had previously made arrangements to have a video game marathon at his apartment where he lived alone. As soon as he was out of sight, I looked back down at my hand. It felt really hot.

"I gotta tell you! She was just like all the others!" Riku ranted as he balanced between his controller, his soda, and a handful of chips. Sora just nodded and tried to focus on his game. He knew this was coming even before he got here. "Really! She kept talking about our future together; how many kids we should have; what kind of job I should get! They're always like that! Can't they just see I don't want to settle down?" For some reason I was getting more and more annoyed than usual.

"So what?" I asked. "You just date them for their bodies? You don't care about anything but sex!"

"Love is just too annoying." Suddenly, I snapped. I don't know what got over me, but I just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Oh, so if I said that I love you, then that would make me annoying even though I really do?" Riku dropped his controller and looked at me wide-eyed. I clamped a hand over my mouth at the horrifying realization of what I just said. All Riku could do was stare at me with the most shocked expression anyone had ever worn. Before he could say any hurtful or rejecting word, I ran out of there as fast as my little legs could take me. I never looked back, even at the sound of my name. I just ran and ran until I reached home and I didn't stop running until I collapsed on my bed and cried.

How the hell could I do such a stupid thing! All these years I've never planned on confessing because I knew it would be too painful. And then there I was, telling him that I loved him. Great, I just ruined our friendship and probably my whole life! I heard the door open and the sound of footsteps coming towards me. My bed shifted a little, and I felt a hand on my back.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked. "My twin senses were telling me that you were hurt, so what is it?"

"I-I told him!" I choked out between sobs.

"What? You did? What happened? Did he reject you? Did he rape you? Tell me!"

"No, he didn't reject me...or rape me. It just slipped out, so I ran out of his house as fast as I could," I explained. I heard Roxas take out his phone.

"I'm telling the others! We'll figure something out; I promise!" I sighed and dried my tears. Tomorrow is going to be hell.

Would you look at that? I was right: Today was hell! I spent the whole day avoiding Riku as much as I possibly could. It was a good thing that we're in different grade levels. In order to avoid bumping into him between classes, I asked the teacher if I could use the bathroom one minute before the bell rang so that I could get to my next class as fast as I could.

Lunch, however, was a bit tricky. I sat there with my head on the table as my friends all gathered around. They demanded every single detail, so I told them what had happened last night. I looked up and saw that the only two who weren't questioning me were Leon and Cloud, who were currently in their own happy little world. Cloud was sitting on Leon's lap as the two said sweet nothings to each other. I sighed and looked at them with probably the most pathetic face ever. That's what I wanted! To be in a happy, loving relationship with Riku where I would be the one sitting on Riku's lap! Kairi noticed, so she rolled her paper bag into a ball and threw it. It landed on Leon's head; knocking those two back into the real world.

"Will you two stop for just a few seconds? Poor Sora's going through a crisis!" They apologized, but Cloud still didn't move.

"Hey, I know!" Axel said after stealing Roxas' pudding. "What about the Senior-Junior Dance? It'd be a great way for you and Riku to talk things over."

"How does talking at a dance help things like this?" Roxas asked his boyfriend. He loved him, but there were times where he didn't really understand anything that came out of the red head's mouth.

"I don't know, but hear me out! You two can get together, and you can tell him that you were just joking and that you love him as a brother."

"But I don't! It hurts to lie like that in front of him. Hell, I've been doing it for the past five years!" I exclaimed.

"Look, judging by Riku's reaction, I don't think he wants to step past that forbidden barrier between 'friend' and 'lover,'" Axel replied. "Do you want to ruin your entire relationship?" I sighed and rested my head in my hands.

"I guess you're right, but how do I know if he's even going to be there?"

"I'll ask him to take me. He won't be able to refuse a request from someone who's helped him with his English homework for the past three years!" Kairi offered. I gave her a nod.

"Thanks Kairi, but then how am I going to go to the dance?"

"I'll take you!" Cloud called from across the table. He got up from Leon's lap, who in turn pouted at his loss, and sat next to me. "Seniors can't really go together. Riku will take Kairi; Axel will take Roxas; I'll take Sora; and Leon can go alone." He smiled and waved at his pouting boyfriend. "Then you can confront Riku, and we'll be right behind you."

"Thanks guys! You really are the best!" I gave them one of my notoriously cheesy smiles, but it soon disappeared as I a saw a certain silver haired senior walk in. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out the other door before anyone could stop me. I still couldn't face Riku.

Cloud picked me up the night of the dance at around 7:30. Roxas had already left with Axel at a quarter to seven saying they needed to do some "pre-dance ritual," which probably can be translated to "car sex!" As I got in the car, Cloud let out a low whistle.

"Damn, Sora, you look hot!" he exclaimed. I laughed and put on my seatbelt. I was just wearing a red short-sleeved shirt with black pants. Nothing special. "But won't you be cold? I mean, it's like 50 degrees outside."

"I left my jacket in my locker. I was planning on grabbing it sometime during the dance," I replied. Soon I was fidgeting in my seat due to nerves. Cloud noticed and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry! Everything will turn out fine! Everyone's there already except for Riku and Kairi. In fact, I bet they'll be there by the time we arrive. Then all you have to do is rely on us." We arrived at school a few minutes later. Just as Cloud predicted, everyone else was there before us. Except something was off, Kairi was there, but not Riku.

"Hey, where's Riku?" I asked the reddish haired girl. She smiled reassuringly to me; I have a feeling everyone's going to be doing that this whole night.

"Don't you worry! Riku texted me telling me to get here by myself because he needed to pick up something on his way here." I sighed and headed over to my brother who was standing near the punch bowl. It may have been the lighting, but I think his cheeks were a little flushed. Then I noticed Axel out of breath next to him. Yup, looks like that ritual went well.

"Oh no," someone moaned. I quickly looked back at Kairi who had her phone out and had her hand over her face.

"What happened?" Leon asked. She held the phone up to his face. He glanced at it and a look of disappointment crossed his face.

"What?" I cried as they all looked at me.

"Riku hit a nail on the road," Kairi reported. "He's got a flat and now can't come to the dance." As everyone let out a groan of frustration, I somehow felt disappointed and relieved at the same time. On the bright side, I won't have to face Riku tonight. On the other hand, this only just delays the inevitable.

"_Well, there's nothing left to do but get my jacket,"_ I thought to myself. I went up to Roxas and told him where I was going. He nodded, and I left through the door into the hallway. As I made my way to my locker, I kept thinking of how Riku would've reacted to my confession of wanting us to just be friends. He'd have probably looked relieved and happy; just the thought of that made my heart ache. I didn't want to be just friends; I wanted to be his lover! But if I could just stand by his side everyday as his friend, then that would be good enough for me.

As I was getting my jacket, my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone chuckling behind me. Startled, I tried to turn around, but a hand shot out and covered my mouth. I tried to run, but another arm wrapped itself around my waist and dragged me to the bathroom. Whoever it was threw me on the floor and locked the door. The light flashed on and I got a good look at my attacker. Big surprise, it was Xemnas.

"Sorry for the rough treatment, little Sora, but you couldn't possibly imagine my excitement when I saw you head off on your own," Xemnas snickered. I tried to make a run for it but was pushed back down in a second. I took this moment to curse my small body. I struggled against the sadistic senior, but somehow he had managed to undo my belt and tie my hands to one of the sinks' pipes. He had also taken his tie and used it to gag me so I couldn't call for help. {A/N: I think I have a tie fetish :/}Well, even if I could, who would hear it? The music was so loud I could hear it all the way over here. He roughly pulled my shirt all the way above my head and then let it rest on my arms.

I started struggling again. I kicked as hard as I could, hoping that I'd hit him somewhere. I stopped as soon as he slapped my face. I felt hot tears start to fall.

"Stop struggling or I'll have to make this a lot more painful than it has to be. Nobody's here to rescue you, so why don't you just enjoy yourself?" he asked with a sickeningly sweet tone that made my blood run cold. His hand stroked the side of my face he had slapped while he trailed his other hand slowly down my body heading straight for my pants. "Aww, don't cry little Sora; just enjoy this. I just so happened to have overheard what had occurred between you and that shithole Riku. Face it little Sora, he doesn't love you."

I know he doesn't love me! But I don't want to lose him! I bit into the tie and let out more muffled screams as his hand slid into my pants. This earned me another harsh slap.

"You think that even if you two remain friends, things will go back to the way they were?" Xemnas asked as if reading my mind. He removed his hand from my pants and brought it up to my nipple which he proceeded to tweak and pull. "Tell me, little Sora! Do you think you can last the next twenty or so girlfriends? Can you bear to watch as your precious Riku falls in love with another woman? Will you smile when he asks you to be his best man? Will you be able to live long enough through this pain to watch as his wife gives birth to a son who looks just like him and her? I don't think you can." He replaced his hand with his mouth and now was biting my abused nipple.

I was silent now. Every word he said stuck to me, weighed me down by the truth of those words. He was right! This sickening, sadistic bastard was right! If I love Riku, then remaining by his side as a friend would kill me. The burden of lying to him every day, of smiling and nodding every time he talked about his girlfriend, of _pretending _to be his friend would increase more and more until I couldn't take it anymore.

Upon this realization, my body relaxed under Xemnas' touch. What was the point of struggling? I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about anything anymore. Xemnas laughed mockingly above me as his hand once again slid down my pants. I just turned my head to the side, slowly closed my eyes, and tried to prepare myself for what I knew was going to be a very painful experience.

"_Riku...I'm sorry."_

Suddenly, a loud _bang _quickly brought me back to my senses. I snapped my eyes open just in time to see silver tackle silver. I struggled to sit up to see what was happening. Silver hair? Dear God don't tell me! My heart beat quickened as I finally saw what was going on.

"Mmmphu!" I yelled through my gag. RIKU! It was Riku! Riku actually came! He currently had my attacker pinned to the ground as he laid blow after blow to the man's face. Xemnas wasn't moving anymore, but Riku wouldn't stop hitting the man. I started to feel scared. There was something in his eyes; some kind of animosity, like he was an animal. I had to stop him before he killed Xemnas.

"MMMPHU!" I screamed which got his attention. He stopped and looked at me, breathing heavily. Our eyes met, and I was forced to look down in shame of my appearance. Riku walked over and finally undid the tie that was around my mouth. I took in a few gulps of fresh air as he reached over and untied my hands. I immediately grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my exposed chest and stomach. The silence was thick and heavy between us. I was fighting the great urge to fall into the taller boy's arms and cry.

"T-thank...you..." I struggled to say, still looking at the ground. I took a deep breath, looked up at Riku, and put on one of my best, fake, cheesy smiles. "Thank you so much, Riku! You made it just in time! You're the greatest friend anyone could ever have!" Sheesh! That sounded fake even to a guy missing half his brain! I gazed at Riku and gasped. The look on his face was almost indescribable; anger, fear, hurt, and something darker.

Without saying a word, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bathroom, leaving the unconscious rapist on the floor. He walked fast as I stumbled behind, trying to keep my pants up with my free hand since we left my belt in the bathroom.

"Riku! Where are we going?" I asked, but he didn't even turn around. The death grip he had on my wrist remained unbreakable. He led me all the way to the parking lot up to Cloud's car. The silver haired boy opened the passenger door and pushed me inside. After I settled in, he slammed the door shut, walked to the driver side, turned the car on, and drove out of the parking lot. I tried asking him again, but he still wouldn't answer. I sighed and decided to try asking something else.

"I thought your car had a flat tire. How'd you get all the way to school?"

"I ran," he simply answered. I then noticed how the other boy reeked of sweat and how he was breathing hard. He really did run all the way to school!

"Then how did you know where I was?"

"When I got there and couldn't find you, I asked your brother. He told me you went to get your jacket, so I went to your locker only to find it wide open with you nowhere in sight. I spotted your jacket a few lockers down near the bathroom. As I got closer, I could hear Mansex's voice from inside. I tried to open the door, but it was locked, so I had to break it down," he explained with a stone face.

"Well, it's a good thing you did! Thanks again, Riku. Really, you are a great friend." I emphasized on the word 'friend.' As soon as I said it, Xemnas' words swam around in my head again. I had to break it off with Riku soon. Now was a good of a time as any. I turned to face him. "Listen, Riku, I—" I swallowed my words when I saw him making that face again.

Instead, I decided that I would just break away from him after he graduated in about a month. Upon deciding that, I turned my head and looked out the window. A few minutes later, we arrived at his apartment building. I thought he was taking me home. What are we doing here?

Before I could do anything, Riku was out of the car and over at my side, pulling me out of my seat and literally dragging me like a doll upstairs to his apartment. As soon as we got in, he dragged me to his bedroom and threw me onto his bed. He then pounced on top of me, pinning me to the bed and looking straight at my face.

"What did he do to you," Riku growled, clearly angry. My mouth opened, and I stared up at him in shock. What did he just say? "Tell me what he did! Did he hit you? How far did he go? Tell me!" He shook me a little.

"He didn't go very far," I finally answered quietly. "And I was just hit twice. That's all!" He stared down at me.

"The hell 'that's all!'" he mumbled. Before I could react, he turned my head, revealing my bruised cheek. I then felt something warm and soft touch my cheek. Were they...Riku's...lips...? Riku was...kissing...my cheek? Riku...kissing...me...? I felt my mind officially implode on itself. I laid there in a stuttering mess as Riku pushed himself back up. "Where else?" I stared back up in his in confusion. "Where else did he fucking touch you?" he demanded.

Before I could make a coherent thought, he pushed my shirt all the way up and scanned my body. His eyes rested on my nipple that had been recently abused. It was probably still red. I shivered as his fingers caressed it softly. When he coaxed it erect, he leaned down and licked it gently. I made a strange mewling sound that seemed to encourage him further. I felt his hand slide down my stomach up to the waistline of my pants.

"He touched you here, too, didn't he?" He reached in and grabbed my hardening member. A loud moan escaped my lips. "Everywhere he touched you; I'll erase his putrid stench." Something was nagging at the back of my mind. This was wrong! I had to stop him!

"Riku!" I cried, snapping him back to reality. He looked at my face and instantly paled. I could see all of that adrenaline that was fueling him earlier just vanish. He carefully removed himself from me and went to sit on the edge of his bed with his head down. I took this moment to calm myself, taking deep breaths and thinking of what just happened.

Ok, I was attacked by Xemnas. Riku came and saved me. Then he dragged me to his house and started kissing and touching me? That's it. I was lost.

"Sora," Riku sighed after we both had calmed down. He kept his head low. "I'm sorry for attacking you like that." His hands clenched into fists. "It's just...the thought of that bastard actually touching you...It just makes my blood boil. When I saw what he was doing to you, I just saw red. I wanted to kill him. I would've succeeded too if you hadn't stopped me."

I sat up and pulled my shirt back down before seating myself next to Riku. I placed a hand on his shoulder and immediately felt him tense up.

"It's okay, Riku. You did what you had to do to save me. You truly are a great friend." There I go again. Hanging on that one little thread; still pretending that we could still be friends. I just hoped that this next month would go by fast. Then I would be gone from Riku's life for good.

Riku suddenly slapped his face with both hands and let out a frustrated groan. "No! No! No! No! NO! That's not what I want! I don't want to be your friend!" He shrugged my hand off and grabbed my shoulders, turning me so that I was facing him completely.

The next thing I knew, his lips were pressed firmly against mine in a gentle yet hungry kiss. My face turned a dark red as his lips moved eagerly with mine. He swiped his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. Hesitantly, I opened my mouth, and his tongue quickly entered my mouth, exploring every inch and savoring the taste.

My mind was screaming how wrong this was, but my body could not resist his touch. I pulled myself closer to him and felt his arms encircle my waist. Then, just as quickly as it began, the kiss ended. We broke apart, gasping for air.

"Understand, yet?" Riku asked, smirking when he saw me blush. I glared at him.

"All I understand is that the school's playboy who's dated countless girls just made out with his best friend." Riku's smirk quickly turned into a frown.

"I said I don't want to be your friend!" he growled. "I want to be someone bigger in your life. I want to be the only one in your life! I want to be..." His voice trailed off.

"...my lover?" I whispered quietly. Riku nodded his head.

"I've always wanted to be your everything." I rapidly shook my head as I felt tears fall down.

"Liar! If you loved me, then why did you keep dating those girls?"

"I was afraid of telling you my feelings. Those girls...to tell the truth...I was using them to make you jealous," he sighed. "But when you never said anything, I became more and more obsessed in making you notice me. That's how I became the school playboy; because I wanted your attention."

"No! You're lying!" He reached over and brushed my tears away.

"After what I saw happen today, I kept thinking to myself 'what if I didn't make it in time? What if you were taken by somebody else? What if I missed my chance to tell you that I love you?' Then I thought of what would happen if we just stayed friends. I couldn't bear the thought of you being swept away by another man, not even for a second. I want to make you mine and mine only." I stubbornly slapped his hand away from my face. This was all too perfect.

"You're playing some kind of prank on me like you always did when we were kids! I don't believe you!" I shouted.

"What can I do to prove that I truly do love you?" he asked in dead earnest. When I didn't answer, Riku suddenly stood up, walked towards his window, opened it, and leaned out. For one panicking second, I thought he was going to jump. But then he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "MY NAME IS RIKU AKAME AND I AM IN LOVE WITH SORA HIMURO SO MUCH THAT I'M SCREAMING IT TO THE HEAVENS!" I quickly ran over to him and pulled him back into the room. I glanced outside only to see about fifteen people had heard him; seven of which I recognized from school.

"Alright! Alright! I believe you!" I told him. Then the impact of what he had just said hit me like a pound of bricks. {A/N: please excuse the cliché!} "I-I believe you," I repeated softly with my heard lowered and my body trembling. He once again wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a strong and warm hug. A minute later, after my trembling had stopped, he lifted my head up so that I was looking into his blue-green eyes.

"Sora...I love you." And then we shared our very first kiss a real lovers.

I couldn't believe this was actually happening! Here I was, on Riku's bed with him above me..._inside_ me! He pushed in another inch, and I let out another groan. It was painful being stretched like this since it was my first time, but it felt so right with Riku.

He patiently waited for me to adjust, but I could see how much he was straining to hold back. I nodded, giving him the ok, and he fully inserted himself in me.

"Fuck...Sora...so tight," he groaned. It felt so wonderful.

"Riku," I moaned. "M-move!" He was happy to oblige as he slowly thrusted in and out of me. I let out gasps of pain and pleasure as he picked up speed every few minutes. He suddenly pulled almost all the way out, the tip still inside, and then slammed back into me.

"AAHHHH!" I screamed in pure pleasure as stars blocked my vision. "THERE! Hit...there... again!" Riku continued to thrust in and out harder and faster, always hitting that one spot that made me scream in ecstasy. He grabbed my neglected cock and began to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"Ri...ku! I'm-AH!-I'm gonna...cu-AHH!-cum-AAHHH!" I screamed his name as I came all over our stomachs. Riku followed half a second later, all the while moaning my name as he came in me. He collapsed a second later, careful not to crush me. After a few minutes of gathering our breath, he pulled out with a groan and laid himself next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him so that he could cuddle next to me.

"Hey Riku?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, gazing down at me and smiling. I smiled back.

"I've loved you for the past five years." I'm sure I'll be remembering that look on his face for a very long time.

"Oh yeah...you told Kairi that you needed to pick up something on your way to the dance. What was it?" I asked, leaning over and resting my chin on his exposed chest. My voice was a little hoarse due to all of that screaming. Riku slapped his forehead and moaned.

"Crap! I forgot all about that!" He reached over and grabbed his discarded pants. He reached inside one of his pockets and pulled out a small box. He handed it to me with a huge smile on his face. "Open it!" he said excitedly.

I sat up and glanced at him as I opened the lid, expecting there to be an engagement ring. Instead, the only thing in the box was a lone, silver key. I couldn't help but feel a little confused. Carefully, I lifted the key out of the box and turned it around. I gasped when I read the engraving on the other side.

_R&S _

"It's the key to my home. I mean...our home...if you want. It's just that...I'm graduating in a few months, but I still want to see you every single day!" he explained. I felt a tear slip from my eye. Riku noticed and started panicking. "You don't have to! I'm not forcing you to! Forget I ever said anything! Here, just give me the key back."

He held out his hand, but I quickly pulled the key back and clutched it tightly to my chest. My tears were flowing now, and Riku kept asking what was wrong. I just shook my head and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you!" I whispered. I felt his arms circle around me and pull me into a just as tight hug and the tension in his shoulders eased. "I'm so happy!"

Riku and I went back to school on Monday together. We walked each other to our classes. We walked through the halls together. And best of all, he was holding me hand, and this time he didn't let go.

Xemnas was nowhere to be seen, which I was perfectly A-OK with! Maybe Riku did beat him to death? Nah, but I could tell that if Riku saw him again, he would be dead.

At lunch, we were nearly stampeded by our friends begging for every last detail. We told the story together. We left out some of the...unnecessary parts. I had learned that when Riku arrived at the dance, he had asked to borrow Cloud's car who instead went home with Leon. So, that explained Riku's carjacking earlier.

Well, over the past few weeks, lunch became my favorite period. I sat at a table surrounded by all of my caring friends. Only now, I don't sit across from Riku; I don't sit next to Riku. Now I sit on Riku's lap with his arms wrapped securely around me. And know what? I couldn't be any happier.

* * *

><p>This was so much longer than I intended it to be! I just got so carried away with it! I can't believe it stretched all the way to over 6,000 words! I didn't intend for that to happen!<br>Sorry about the lazy sex scene...Next time will be better! I swear!  
>Look forward to my next video game fanfic! And yes...there probably will be bondage...<br>REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! PLease criticize me! I want to be a better writer!


End file.
